Matchmakers
by tamzinisawesome
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have been together for nearly a year. In two months they are going to get married. What happens when they try to set up the people who set them up?
1. Chapter 1

Matchmakers

*all flashbacks in italics*

Chapter 1

Stacie and Aubrey have been together for 10 months. In 2 months they are going to get married, it will also be their anniversary for being an official couple for 1 year. It was very early, but that didn't matter to them. They were madly in love.

Aubrey, being the over-prepared, well-organised woman she is, was already writing a speech for the wedding breakfast. As she was writing, she thought back to the very moment that she and her beloved fionce came to be...

*flashback*

Aubrey and Chloe are in a small diner, sitting opposite each other. Aubrey leans forward to take a small sip of her vanilla milkshake when Chloe begins to speak.  
"So, how are things with you and your little girfriend?" Chloe says this with a playful tone in her voice.  
"Chlo, I already told you, as much as I would like for something to happen with me and Stacie,  
but there's nothing between us, I guarantee it."  
"But Bree, everyone can feel that there is more than just friendship between you. What we need to do is figure out a game plan."  
"A what?"  
"A game plan. Like, for you to win over Stacie."  
Aubrey thinks for a moment, then takes a bite of her Pizza, then speaks.  
"Well, Stacie once told me that she is a serious Potterhead, an-"  
"What's a Potterhead?"  
"Someone who is a serious fan of the Harry Potter series. She told me all about it. Her favourite character is Tonks, her favorite book is The Deathly Hallows, to be even more specific, her favourite page is number 525."  
"How is it that you know all of this, I mean the book I get, but the page number?"  
"She mentioned it when I spoke to her at Hood Night, it just kind of stuck."  
They both stayed in that diner talking about how Aubrey was going to sweep Stacie off of her feet for 3 more hours.

3 weeks later

The Bellas are sitting on the couch watching Teen Wolf. They soon begin to discuss their favourite characters. Fat Amy is, of course (as it is her favouite show), first to speak,  
"You know, I seriously think that Stiles is like, the hottest guy on the show."  
Chloe and Beca simultaneously put forward their opinions,  
"No, it has to be Scott! Jinx!" Cynthia-Rose glances around the room with an 'I told you so'  
look on her face. Chloe and Beca both blush, looking embarrassed.  
Stacie is next to talk.  
"I think Malia is really pretty and, wait what! I mean, anyone want a drink?" She says this last bit with a embarrassed tone to her voice, and a noticable blush. A number of quiet mumbles replyed, mostly 'yeahs'  
but a few 'nahs' could also be heard.  
"Hold on, I'll come and help you." This time it was Aubrey who spoke, realising that this was her moment to tell Stacie how she felt. She smiled quickly at Chloe, who raised her eyebrows back at her,  
then stood up and walked out of the room.

As Aubrey slowly walked into the kitchen, she felt extremely nervous. This was it. This was the moment she was going to tell Stacie Conrad how madly in love she was. The past week Aubrey had come up with the perfect speech, and she had rehearsed it so many times that she could remember it word for word. But when she took one look at the other girl,  
everything changed.  
"So, uh, listen. I don't know how to say this. There's something I wanna tell yo-"  
"Bree, I need to tell you something too. Before you say anything, I just want to say it. So, the past few months,  
I have been experiencing some weird feelings about someone I had never felt before. I didn't know who to talk to,  
so, naturally, I went to Beca. I told her everything. She told me to tell this person how I feel, just go for it. So,  
here it goes. Aubery Posen, I am in love with yo-" Stacie was cut off from the next few words by something soft brushing against her lips. The next thing she knows Aubrey is pulled up close against her, kissing her.  
"Stacie Conrad, I love you too!"

*end of flashback*

Stacie comes into the room and walks right up to Aubrey. She leans over and gives Aubrey a quick kiss then goes to get a glass of water.  
"What're you up to babe?"  
"Nothing much, just writing a little speech for the wedding breakfast. Hey, you know how it was Chloe and Beca who helped us get together," Stacie gave her a quick nod. "And we all know that there is some tension between the two of them,  
well, I was maybe thinking that since they got us into a relationship, maybe we could get them into a relationship!"  
"Oh, Bree! That's the best idea I've ever heard, and you know how many times I've read the Harry Potter series!"  
"Great! Now, we need to think about how we are gonna do this." 


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmakers

Chapter 2

Stacie and Beca sat alone at the kitchen island, Beca listening to her latest mix,  
of Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud and Shape Of You, through her jet black headphones.  
The rest of the Bellas were out, they were at Aubrey's bachelorette party. Stacie, of course, couldn't go, so Beca stayed home with her as she had to finish up the new set list she had started earlier that day.  
"So Becs, anything new with your life at the moment?" Stacie asked curiously. If they were going to get Beca and Chloe together, she needed to start somewhere!  
"No, not really. How are you feeling about the wedding, everything seems to be going so quickly?"  
"Well, I guess that I'm a bit nervous, but I'm really excited! Are you sure that there's nothing new with you, no new crush or anything?"  
"Crush! No Stace, I don't have time for dating."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well, now that you say it, there is someone. But, I should probably forget about 'em, they'll never like me back. It's just that they're so special, I can't forget them.  
"Becs, that's the same way I felt about Bree, if you and red didn't help me, we wouldn't be a month and a half away from our wedding! If you don't go for it, you'll just stay your same old boring self," This earnt Stacie a punch to the arm, "As I was saying,  
Becs, just go for it. If you need any help, just let me know."  
"Thanks Stacie."  
"No problem. Now, I have my suspicions, but would you mind telling me who your little crush is? I noticed that you only referred to said crush as 'them'."  
"It's, uh, someone that we all know really well. And, uh, it's someone who loves music as much as I do. You know what? I'm just gonna say it. I like, no, like is an understatement.  
I am in love with Chloe Beale!"  
"Oh my god! I knew it!"  
Stacie went over to Beca and pratically squeezed the life out of her!  
"Stace-I-can't-breathe!"  
"Sorry!"  



	3. Chapter 3

Matchmakers

Chapter 3

It's an early Thursday evening and the Bellas are in a small diner down the road. They sit and chat about new sets and plans for the upcoming weekend. Every once and a while Beca will crack a rude, sarcastic comment. None of the girls laugh – except for Chloe. Each time Chloe laughs, Beca will stare at her adoringly and Chloe will wink back with one of her beautiful azure eyes. No one notices this except for Stacie and Aubrey. They both look at each other from across the table and raise their eyebrows with a smug look on their faces.

Beca gets up slowly and pushes her chair back in. "I'll be back in a minute, just going up to the bar. Anyone want anything?" Everyone has their heads in their phones and no one responds. "Take that as a no then." She mutters, then walks off.

As soon as Beca walks off the girls all give Chloe a smug look. "What?" She asks, curious to know what everyone is smiling about. "We're all smiling at you Chlo," Cynthia Rose begins, "We know you have a thing for Becs. " "What?! I do not have a thing for Beca. I mean yeah, she's funny and no one can say that she's not pretty hot, but no." "Come on Chloe. Ever since that moment we met DJ annoying at the activities fair, I've seen something different in you. Since we met Beca, you've never been this happy." "Yes Bree, ever since we met Beca, I've been happier. But that's only because I met one of my closest, best friends that day. We're just friends. And by the way, Beca is not annoying." "Aww, look at you standing up for your little crush," Stacie interjects, "But you have to admit, you and DJ are more than 'just friends'. We've seen the way you two sit at movie night, you snuggled up into her, her arm around you and her head resting on your shoulder, not to mention your legs intertwined. That's how me and Aubrey sit, and look where we are." She says whilst waving her hand into the air, showing off her engagement ring. "Yes Stacie, at movie night we do sit really close together. And yes maybe I like it when she cuddled up against me, it makes me feel safe. And Aubrey, the minute you told me about how you felt about Stacie, I thought that I could be able to have that too. Maybe that person is Beca. Maybe I have a little crush on Beca. Maybe I am in love with Beca. Oh for God's sakes, I'm in love with Beca!" The rest of the room was filled with excited screams and hugs. "What's everyone screaming about?" Beca was back with a bottle of diet coke and a confused look on her face. "Oh nothing! We're just so excited about the wedding!"

 **A/N**

 **So hey! This is the first story I've written and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read these early chapters. Also if you want to send any prompts in the review section down below, that's fine by me!**

 **-tamzinisawesome xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey! I want to thank everyone who has read this story! I apologise in advance for the short chapter! I've been quite busy and haven't had a late of time to write, sorry!**

Matchmakers

Chapter 4

"Oh for God's sakes Chloe, just tell her." Aubrey spoke with annoyance in her voice. "Bree you don't understand. I know that you'll say that you do but you don't. I'm so happy that Stacie liked you back. But, I'm scared. What if," Chloe paused, a small tear forming in her eye, "What if she doesn't like me back?" "Chlo, if Beca doesn't like you for you, she's the biggest idiot to walk the land. Tell her, and I guarantee that there will be a good outcome." "Thanks Bree, what would I do without you?" Aubrey laughs, "You wouldn't!"

 _Later that day..._

"Hey Becs, can I talk to you?" The Bellas had just finished rehearsal, and Chloe thought this was the perfect moment. "Sure thing Chloe, what can I do for you today?" "I, I wanted to tell you something." She said, twirling her hair and looking at the floor. Beca stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything Chlo." This moment made Chloe's heart stop. "Well there's this girl. A girl I've loved for a while now. Right, I'm just gonna go ahead and say this now." As Chloe to speak, so did Beca. They spoke at the same time. "Beca Mitchell, I'm in love with you!" "Chloe Beale, I'm in love with you!"

 **A/N**

 **So before I began this chapter, I thanked everyone who read this. In more detail, I want to thank amyisherelolz for being a great friend and providing a lot of support, and Purplepanda485 leaving an incredible review and being such an awesomely dedicated reader!**

 **tamzinisawesome**


	5. Chapter 5

Matchmakers

Chapter 5

Beca hadn't of planned to tell Chloe this soon, but when she stood before her, twirling her beautiful auburn hair, staring at her with her gorgeous blue eyes, she couldn't not stand not being able to tell her just because of her nerves.

Telling Beca had lifted a huge weight from Chloe's shoulders. While she spoke she heard something. Someone speaking. Had she heard wrong? Or had Beca actually said what she had thought she said?

"Wait, what was that Beca? I didn't quite catch that." Chloe had to find out what Beca had said. "Chloe, I'm in love with you. The first we met at the activities fair, I knew there was something. But when you barged into my shower, when we sang titanium, that was the moment I knew. When you left with douche Tom, I told myself, 'Beca, she will be your girlfriend.'" "Aww Becs, that's so sweet! You know under all of that darn makeup and those 'ear monstrosities', you're really just a big softie! And that's why I love you. Well, other than the fact that you're super hot, and the incredible mixes that blow my mind every time I hear one, oh and also" "Just kiss her already!" Chloe and Beca immediately froze. Who was that? And why did their voice sound so familiar? "Who was that?" Beca was scared that her 'badass' cover had been blown. She looked around. "Hey!" Beca spun around to see the other Bellas standing at the door, smiling at them. "What's the actual hell guys?" Beca was so annoyed. Stacie was the only other person who knew about her feelings for Chloe, but she basically forced that out of her, now the whole team knows! "Sorry shawshank. Aubrey did try to stop us but you know, we don't back down! And we were getting really bored so we decided to speed things along, spice it up you know!" "Dude, you can't eavesdrop on our conversations! It's kinda rude! Now, I don't wanna be mean, but please leave me and Chloe alone. We need to sort something out, uh, talk about something." And with that the Bellas turned around and walked out.

When they were all gone, Beca turned around and walked over to Chloe. "Sorry about that. I can't believe them, don't trust those girls." She stepped even closer to Chloe. "Don't worry Becs. Now, how about that kiss?" Chloe moved closer to Beca, closing the gap. "I thought you'd never ask!" Beca leaned forward meeting Chloe's lips. She started to pin her up against the wall, before moving her hands down to Chloe's waist, when she heard cheering. Beca pulled away from Chloe's lips. She walked right over to the door, and started banging on it. She heard a lot of screams and then walked back over to the wall where Chloe was still standing. "Right, where were we?"

 **A/N**

 **Hey! This story is the only idea I have so please, please send me prompts! Leave it in the review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **tamzinisawesome xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Matchmakers

Chapter 6

Beca walked up to Chloe's room with a bunch of flowers in one hand, and a box of Chloe's favourite chocolates in the other. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crop top, and her favourite leather jacket to match. She had loosely curled her hair and for her date she had decided to tone down the thick eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Beca had no idea as to why she was so nervous, she and Chloe had gone to dinner and the movies together so many times before. Maybe it was because she was going on a date with Chloe Beale.

All of Beca's nerves washed away when she saw the sight of what was standing behind the door. Before her stood Chloe, wearing a tight red dress and her beautiful auburn hair bounced lightly in loose curles below her shoulder. They were staring into each other's eyes, but Beca had to speak. "Hey. I bought these for you." She handed Chloe the flowers and the chocolate. "Thanks Becs! These are great! So," Chloe smiled, "What are we going to see?" "Well, I had planned to order tickets for _Love Actually_ , but I planned something else for us to do." "Anything for you Becs." She gently took Beca's hand in hers and together they walked downstairs and out of the door. They walked over to Beca's Range Rover, but before Chloe had the chance to open the passenger's door, Beca ran in front of her and opened the door for her. "M'lady." She said, trying to act like a gentleman. Chloe laughed then smiled her 1000 watt smile. "Why thank you!" She stepped into the car and so did Beca. They both fastened their seat belts. "So my little DJ, where have you planned for us to go?" Beca shook her head at the red head. "That, my little red, is for me to know and for you to find out." "Please Becs, tell me!" Chloe pleaded. She looked at Beca with puppy dog eyes, Beca shook again. "Sorry Chlo, no can do!" The brunette pulled over next to a field. From what Chloe could see, a picnic had been set up on an arrangement of blankets and cushions. She could also see a white screen and an old fashioned projector in front. She was astounded. Was all of this for her? It was beautiful. "Beca, what is this? Did you do this?" Beca laughed. "Of course I did this. Anything for you. Come on, let's go!" The two walked over to the set up of blankets.

 **A/N**

 **I want to thank all 3135 of you who have read this! I never would have thought! What do you think Beca did for their first date? Leave it in the reviews! Also, soon I will be uploading some one shots, so let me know if you guys have any ideas!**

 **tamzinisawesome xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Matchmakers

Chapter 7

Chloe and Beca sat down on the pile of blankets and cushions. "Comfy?" Beca asked. She wanted to make sure that their first date was absolutely perfect. "Couldn't be better." Chloe smiled. Beca had disappeared behind her and seemed to be fumbling with the projector. She came back holding a small remote control in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. She sat down next to the redhead and pulled out two bottles of Pepsi and some popcorn. "Ready for the movie?" She asked. Chloe gently nodded and Beca pressed a button on the remote.

The film started and in the background Chloe could hear the opening melody of _Titanium_. The screen lit up and it showed a picture of her and Beca at Lincoln Centre. Another picture appeared of the two of them at Halloween when Chloe practically forced Beca to do an angel and demon couple's costume. Many more pictures appeared of the two, mostly of them hugging, holding hands, and one kissing the others' cheek. Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. She was watching the screen intently with a small smile curling at the edges of her mouth. Beca turns to Chloe worryingly. "You don't like it?" Chloe could her the concern and nervousness in the brunette's voice. A small tear formed in the corner of Chloe's left eye. How could she not enjoy this?

"Not like it? Beca, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," She reached forward and tucked a piece of Beca's hair behind her ear. "You're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me." Beca smiled and wiped away the tear from Chloe's eye. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world, Chloe Beale. And that's why you're here and no one else is for me to do this." She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Chloe, where to start, we have been best friends for a really long time now, and every day I love you even more. You are what makes my heart beat, what makes me want to wake up in the morning, just so I can see your face. Chloe, I love you with all my heart. You are my one and only. I know that this is really early, but honestly, I don't care." She opened the box and revealed a beautiful engagement ring. Chloe gasped in shock, tears already flowing from both her and Beca's eyes. She was shaking in amazement. Beca looked straight into her eyes with a hopeful look. "Chloe Elizabeth Beale, will you marry me?" Chloe met her eyes with Beca's and smiled. "Of course I will, Beca!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been really caught up with things that are 'more important than fanfiction' i.e homework.** **. Thank you so much to anyone who's read, followed, favourited, or reviewed this! This has been amazing and I only have one more chapter to go!**

 **tamzinisawesome xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Matchmakers

Chapter 8

Aubrey straightened up her dress before looking up at her dad. She gave him a smile. It really was a miracle that her dad had approved of she and Stacie getting married. She was so happy. "Aubrey, calm down. You look absolutely beautiful." He pulled her into a loose hug . "Thanks Dad. Now, let's go."

Gentle harp music played in the background as the minister spoke. "Aubrey Beatrice Posen, do you take Stacie to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Aubrey nodded then smiled. "I do." The minister turned to Stacie. "And do you, Stacie Alexis Conrad, take Aubrey to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled. "I do." The minister stepped back a little to look at the couple. "Well then. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Stacie looked at Aubrey then stepped a little closer. She grabbed her waste and pulled her closer before meeting Aubrey's lips with hers. The entire room erupted into an applause.

"Are you ready give the speech, Mrs Conrad-Posen?" Stacie asked her new wife. "We did say we'd announce it now, unless, you want to wait a bit longer?" Aubrey shook her head. "No, no. Let's do it now." The couple stood up and raised their glasses. They tapped the glasses with a knife and the room went silent. Aubrey cleared her voice before speaking. "Hi everyone. We want to thank all of you for coming. We have a little announcement to make." "I'm pregnant!" Stacie exclaimed. Once again, the room erupted into an even louder applause.

Beca looked at the beautiful redhead sitting next to her. She leaned over and whispered. "Chlo, should we tell them?" She tucked a lock of red hair behind Chloe's ear. "Yeah. I think we should. Come on, let's do it now." Beca stood up and raised her glass. "Sup guys. Thanks for coming. I'm Stacie's made of honour so I've been the one the whole time who's been listening to the freaking out of which dress fits, or if it was a lace up or zip up. So, what I'm trying to say is thank you for coming so that this wedding wouldn't be a total disaster! Now, I'm sure that you all know Chloe here," Chloe stood up, "and we also have a little announcement. So, we have only been together for a few weeks, but we're already in love. Basically, what we are trying to say, is that we are engaged!" For a third time, the room burst into applause.

 _A year later..._

Stacie and Aubrey woke up to the sound of their 3 month year old daughter crying. "Your turn Bree." Aubrey got up and walked out of the room into their daughter's room.

"What flowers should we get Becs?" Chloe asked, walking into the room with a binder, "Lillies or Roses?" Beca paused the TV and turned around. "Whichever ones you want babe. You're technically the bride since I proposed to you so you pick." "Lillies it is then. God, I am so excited, only two months to go!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I can't believe that this was the last chapter! I have had so much fun! So, starting next week I will be uploading some one shots, stay tuned!**

 **tamzinisawesome xx**


End file.
